


by your hand

by earthbending (hopeheavy)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeheavy/pseuds/earthbending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like you, Hinata starts to say. You can feel the weight of the words before they’ve even left his lips -- you stop him before he can so much as choke on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by your hand

**Author's Note:**

> a sort of dangan island au drabble. i might even make more dangan island au drabbles who knows! just let me pretend my ship can be happy for a little while bye. also will i ever not be lazy with my summaries probably not i'm sorry.

I like you, Hinata starts to say. You can feel the weight of the words before they’ve even left his lips -- you stop him before he can so much as choke on them. 

“I think it’s high time to head back to our cabins, don’t you? It gets a little tiring…” His eyes narrow, like he knows what you’re doing. Maybe he does. “What?”  
“Being around you.”

The words catch him for a second, and you think there’s a sliver of recognition in those strange eyes of his -- but then he shrugs, settles his mouth into a firm line. “Alright, whatever.” And he turns around, so you do the same, start with measured steps back up from where you came.

Until he turns again, pulls himself right back in your face, making you stop. And his brows are drawn and he looks nearly angry, but you recognize it as conviction. It’s times like these you think you understand him best, because he’s so transparent. Sometimes that kind of behavior disgusts you in a way, but on him you think it’s very nearly fitting.

“Actually, you know what? I think you’re full of it.”  
You smile, tilt your head.  
“Full of what?”

There’s a quick light of frustration, because you know exactly how to push his buttons and that’s what you’re doing, in hopes that he’ll give up and storm off like he tends to when you get a little… difficult. This time, he straightens - cools rather than flares. “You know what I mean. You’re… pushing me away.” He’s flushing, down to his neck; he reaches up to tug absent-mindedly at his tie. “What, do you think you don’t deserve to… to have someone like you, or something?”

You blink your wide eyes; open your mouth and close it again promptly because you can’t think of a single thing to say. No one’s ever confronted you about this before. Sometimes it's almost easy enough to forget you were doing it. It’s just a habit, by now. Hard not to be, when you need more than all your fingers to count the tragedies that could have been prevented if you’d just -  
kept your distance.

“Ah… Not exactly.” You pause, nearly stutter: “Well, that is part of it, but…” 

“Alright,” he says, no room for arguments. “Then be quiet.”

You feel his hand slip into yours, let him thread his fingers through. And you are dumb-struck, couldn’t find a thing to retort with even if you wanted to pull back. Because you don’t. You should, but you don’t. 

The tips of Hinata’s ears are red, but he turns back toward the cabins, glances at you out of the corner of his eye and offers a small, hesitant smile. By the time you return it, he’s pulling you along with him.

This frightens you more than anything, this hand in yours. Any other time, you tell yourself, you would not allow this to happen. 

You decide to make an exception, though, just this once.


End file.
